


home

by yuqi (aone)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, F/F, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/yuqi
Summary: "i don't understand why you likeme, when i have seven other brothers and sisters who are far more sophisticated and well-mannered and well-dressed than me," she says, pointing at the hem of her skirt and it's ragged state. "i'm terrible at fashion and cooking and things that elves are supposed to be good at."you smile, cheek cupped in your palm."that's what makes you unique... and what makes my heart flutter."you're completely earnest and she responds to that by throwing fistfuls of grass at you."you absolutecheese, ha!"





	home

when you think of elves you think of grace, of elegance  
shining laurels, immaculate robes, and hickory bows  
but she is none of that

she is bubbly with boundless energy,  
a chalice overflowing with blue wine  
she is a whirlpool in her family’s calm sea,  
always doing something—anything

_the circlet’s too heavy_ , she complains,  
swapping gold for twigs and blossoms  
_the robes are so long_ , she says,  
cutting the fabric till knee length  
_i’m better with daggers_ , she laughs,  
missing the mark by half a yard

she is summer skies and sprouting trees,  
a well-thrown knife and pink-green gumdrops  
she is self-confidence and overgrown fountains,  
woven anklets and calloused hands

she is the feeling of coming home

**Author's Note:**

> hullo it's loving girls hour, every hour


End file.
